Слепая Овечка
by Alice Parker
Summary: Событие происходит после отдыха на о.Есми, где Белла НЕ беременела, и они вместе с Эдвардом вернулись в Америку в свой новый дом. Белла пока человек. Эдвард - как всегда. NC-17


Слепая Овечка.

Синеватый тусклый свет окутал наше жилище в надёжных руках густого леса. Вокруг ни одно животное, ночное или дневное, не издавало ни единого звука, инстинктивно держась от «опасного» дома подальше, но мне хотелось верить, и я убеждала себя, что всё живое покинуло наши владения, чтобы предоставить нас друг другу.

Моя новая жизнь теперь была наполнена страстью и любовью, не смотря на то, что желание быть подобной своему супругу пока не было исполнено. Где-то в глубине моей человеческой души, я пока не хотела расставаться с возможностью вкушать все сферы своей жизни. Мне представлялось диким – привыкание к жажде крови, истерикам, дрожи и безумию… Хватаясь за соломинку, как утопающий, я держалась за жизнь – не стану скрывать; хотя часто возникало острое желание разделаться со всем этим: со своей слабостью, со своей уязвимостью. По настоящему счастлива я буду, когда смогу быть уверена, что Эдвард не вынужден сдерживаться.

Закусив губу, я скользнула за порог ванной, не сводя глаз со своего супруга. Он сидел, выпрямив спину, как каменное изваяние совершенных форм. Я беззвучно ступила на паркет, и сделала несколько робких шагов к нему. С серьёзным выражением лица Эдвард внимательно рассматривал моё тело, будто каждый раз видел его впервые. Я подошла ближе и приложила ладони к его прохладным щекам. Мои пальцы наизусть помнят, но не устанут скользить по линии его идеальных скул. Эдвард опустил ресницы, между густыми бровями очертилась знакомая морщинка, выдающая напряжение.

- Белла, - тихо сказал он. – Так ты будешь ещё беззащитнее, я не уверен, что смогу контролировать себя как прежде удавалось..

Иногда мне кажется, что он заучил эту аксиому. Вопреки его словам, глаза его горели диким огнём, не имеющим ничего общего с голодом.

- Эдвард. Мы договорились.

Он сделал вдох, не сводя с меня глаз, взгляд заставил мои колени ослабнуть.

- Садись.

Эдвард уже был у меня за спиной, матрас чуть прогнулся, когда он осторожно встал на него коленом. Я сразу представила его позу: он как прекрасная статуя, такой неподвижный, грациозный… Ни одна линия его тела, ни одна часть его тела не была менее совершенна, чем другая. Я, до этого момента всегда чувствовавшая едва ли не панику от людей, оказавшихся у меня за спиной, теперь просто таяла, превращаясь в пух мягкого одеяла подо мной. Стройное тело Эдварда, моего возлюбленного, за спиной оставляло только гадать, как близко он сейчас. Желая немедленно проверить, я немного наклонила голову назад и тут же коснулась его солнечного сплетения. Эдвард прижался ко мне, и я прогнула спину, едва не застонав.

Мягкая шёлковая ткань плотно легла мне на глаза, и тускло освещённая комната из нежных сумерек погрузилась во мрак. В темноту, полную неизведанного, запретного и невероятно притягивающего. Живот предательски свело, и я заёрзала на кровати, сильнее поджав под себя одну ногу, другой скользнув по паркету. Одного только присутствия Эдварда за спиной достаточно, чтобы свести меня с ума, но быть единственной, кто не способен видеть, по-настоящему интриговало и даже пугало. Я была теперь совершенно беспомощна. Я и так была беспомощна, но теперь просто осознала это в полной мере. И что-то в этой беспомощности привлекало меня, разжигало невероятный интерес..

С первым поцелуем Эдварда, осторожно оставленным на моей пылающей шее, я поняла, как обострились все чувства. Его непослушная чёлка щекотала мне ухо, каждый шорох и дыхание посылали вибрации по телу. Губами он мучительно медленно скользил по моей шее, где под кожей всё интенсивнее пульсировала артерия. При каждом поцелуе, его губы чуть задерживались, и он напрягался всем телом, но уже в следующее мгновение продолжал. Меня восхищал его самоконтроль, хотя я понятия не имела, что такое контролировать жажду крови… Если быть честной, мне даже хотелось искушать его, и это садомазохистское желание иногда становилось моей собственной «жаждой крови», которую я контролировала. Жестоко испытывать его терпение, но желание полноценно любить Эдварда всегда пересиливало мой рассудок.

Кончиком пальца Эдвард медленно провёл по моему плечу, и вслед за ним скользнула вниз бретелька моей тонкой ночной рубашки. О, боже, как хорошо, что я не вижу, как легко открылась его внимательному взгляду моя грудь, иначе я умерла бы от стыда прямо здесь. Сколько должно пройти времени, чтобы я прекратила так смущаться? Сколько должно пройти времени, чтобы прекратил смущаться Эдвард?

Секунда.

Одна секунда, и я уже лежала на постели. За секунду воображаемая комната сделала поворот на 360. Всё перевернулось и смешалось в моём сознании, и лишь прохладное дыхание Эдварда выдавало его присутствие, выдавало, как далеко успели спуститься его губы от моей шеи. Я резко подняла голову, сделав глубокий вздох, будто захлёбываясь, когда почувствовала, как Эдвард бесстыдно запустил пальцы за края моего белья, явно намереваясь стянуть его. Я к этому пока не была готова. Смущение снова подводило меня.

- Белла, успокойся, я тебя всю уже видел, - я чувствовала улыбку в его тоне. Бесстыдную, так любимую мной ухмылку. Я раскраснелась так, что думала, прожгу повязку. Я сжала ноги вместе, не желая выдать ни намёка на свою реакцию на его слова. Эдвард любовно оставил поцелуй на небольшом треугольнике ткани, и мои ноги ослабли. Он тут же развёл их чуть в стороны. Воздух, коснувшийся моей горящей кожи, даже через бельё казался ледяным. Я вздрогнула, чувствуя на себе взгляд Эдварда. Он внимательно рассматривал моё тело, и эти ласки взглядом были почти также ощутимы, как его нежные руки. Он сидел передо мной, мои ноги на его узких бёдрах. Я открыта ему, как цветок солнцу, и, хотя он не излучает тепла, одно лишь его присутствие разжигает во мне дикий огонь. Эдвард поближе придвинулся и склонился надо мной, чтобы прошептать на ухо:

- Я ведь к тебе ещё даже не притронулся… - после чего Эдвард многозначительно промолчал, ни на миллиметр не отстраняясь. Стоило мне осознать, что он имел в виду моё несчастное бельё, промокшее насквозь, правая рука Эдварда плавно скользнула мне между ног. Инстинктивно изогнувшись, тело отозвалось на прикосновение новой волной жара, нахлынувшей в низ живота. Несколько нежных прикосновений, и я готова была сорвать повязку и одежду и наброситься на моего возлюбленного, на моего супруга…Я как рыба стала глотать воздух, открывая рот, задыхаясь, но очередную порцию кислорода заменили губы Эдварда, настойчиво обхватившие мои. Поцелуй выдавал его полностью. Всё нетерпение, напряжение, страсть, желание, бушующее в теле Эдварда, отражались в его неистовом поцелуе. Запрокинув голову, я простонала.

- Сними их… пожалуйста… - всё, что угодно, лишь бы почувствовать его нежные пальцы.

- Нет, - просто ответил Эдвард. Он, что с ума сошёл? Неужели он собирается закончить всё, в самом разгаре? Что это вообще значит? Зачем было доводить меня до такого состояния, что…Фраза Эдварда прервала поток моих возмущённых мыслей. Но лишь, чтобы заставить возмутиться вновь. – Ты сейчас сама их снимешь.

Обоже. Нет. Я же.. Боже.

Я нервно облизнула губы, всё ещё чувствуя на них аромат нашего глубокого поцелуя. Эдвард, словно в подтверждение своих слов, отстранился и снова сел передо мной, ожидая. Я кожей чувствовала его напряжённые мышцы ног. Чуть приподнявшись, я набралась смелости и демонстративно сняла с себя тонкую ночную рубашку и бросила на пол, глядя Эдварду в глаза через шёлковую ткань. Услышав, как вещь с шорохом коснулась пола, я принялась за нижнюю часть. Эдвард тяжело выдохнул. Приняв ту же позу, что и минуту назад, я беззвучно коснулась спиной мягкого одеяла. Первый поцелуй этого сладостного мучения я почувствовала у себя на шее, совсем возле уха, так близко, что лёгкий вздох Эдварда в полной тишине и практические беззвучное прикосновение его губ не ускользнули от моего обострённого слуха. Затем он скользнул языком по контуру выступающей ключицы. Прикосновение заставило меня вздрогнуть. Словно предупреждая о направлении своих поцелуев, Эдвард приложил нагретую ладонь к моей груди, и осторожно провёл большим пальцем по крохотному соску. И губы тут же обхватили его, чуть втягивая в себя. Я стала инстинктивно извиваться, чуть приподнимая бёдра, отчаянно ища контакта местом, где лишь пару минут назад была его рука. Хоть что-нибудь, хоть на секунду..

- Белла, в чём дело? – серьёзно спросил Эдвард, остановившись. Ни одна нотка голоса не выдавала его сейчас. На мгновение я даже почувствовала стыд за своё нетерпение, но я прекрасно знала, что он делает это намеренно. Сегодня он играет со мной.

- Я… я хочу тебя…

- Но я с тобой, любовь моя, - ответил он, едва ли не издевательски. Он определённо добивается, чтобы я начала действовать только инстинктами. Я не смогла сдержать улыбку поражения. Меня поражает каждый его жест, каждое сказанное и невысказанное слово… Ноющая боль ниже живота напомнила о том, что я сказала Эдварду, о том, что я хочу его, о том, как сильно я этого желаю. Я готова была закричать.

- Прикоснись ко мне ещё…, - выдохнула я, в полном мраке нащупывая его руку. На время он будто исчез из поля моего осязания. Но уже через минуту поцелуи продолжились, где были остановлены, только его продвижение ниже было теперь значительно быстрее. Эдвард оставил лишь пару поцелуев на животе, но мгновения между ними показались мне вечностью мучительной боли между ног. Внутренней частью бёдер я чувствовала его обнажённые плечи, широкие и твердые, как гранит. Наконец он скользнул губами до тонкой кожи, где проступали вены, и нога соединялась с туловищем. Если мне не показалось, и Эдвард только что сделал медленный глубокий вдох, то я сейчас ей богу готова провалиться сквозь землю от смущения! Всё моё тело напряглось, внимая внезапно замершему телу Эдварда. С губ сорвался протяжный стон облегчения, когда своими нежными губами и языком Эдвард аккуратно заскользил по чувствительной, разгорячённой коже. С плотно закрытыми глазами под чёрной полоской ткани я не видела теперь абсолютно ничего определённого, даже мнимая реальность, воссозданная моим воображением за неимением истинной, расплылась перед глазами, как картина, на которой медленно смешали кистью ещё не просохшие краски. Блаженство в темноте. Руки потянулись к густым непослушным волосам Эдварда, я прижалась ближе к нему, хотя ближе было некуда. Он очень медленно и уверенно провёл языком снизу вверх, мои ноги задрожали. Я втянула воздух через зубы, врастая в диван, инстинктивно зажмуриваясь.

- О, бо…, - и Эдвард сделал это снова, - …жжжеееее… Я начинала терять ощущение реальности, я не чувствовала, лежу я или витаю в пространстве, я даже не понимала, действительно всё вокруг движется, или всё-таки нет.

Не смей сейчас сказать ни слова, Эдвард Каллен, потому что, если ты остановишься хоть на секунду, я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю!

Тело било тревогу, немедленно требовало разрядки. Эдвард обхватил меня за бёдра покрепче, усилив ритмичные движения. Стоны мои не прекращались, мне теперь было всё равно, как громко они звучат, они больше не смущали меня. Наконец всё вокруг, выдуманное глазами и ощутимое телом, закружилось в бешеном ритме. Серебряные вспышки перед глазами ослепляли, ультразвук, увеличенный до размеров вселенной, оглушал меня, и стоны становились громче, превращаясь едва ли не в крик..

Я сорвала с глаз повязку, всё ещё держа глаза закрытыми, тяжело дыша. Вокруг стало очень тихо, хотя единственными звуками последние несколько минут определённо были мои стоны. Черт.. – с улыбкой подумала я о своём легкомыслии и полной потере контроля. Эдвард прильнул ко мне, целуя веки, бережно держа моё лицо в своих ладонях.

- Белла… - потрясённо покачал головой Эдвард, я залилась краской, решившись приоткрыть глаза, встретив пронзительный страстный взгляд и знакомую улыбку.


End file.
